


纸醉

by YuZhiqwyz



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuZhiqwyz/pseuds/YuZhiqwyz





	纸醉

欢迎收看失业老男人ao3在线一夜情，悲情lofter苦恋渣男石墨。

　　  
　　 “F**K!”ao3解开红色西装的扣子，然后抽下领带跟解聘书团成一团扔进夜店门口的垃圾桶里。

　　纷乱的灯光和晃动的人群抽象成一块块五颜六色的涂料，烟雾和酒精的混合体在空气中迷散。

　　ao3在吧台点了一杯酒，端起来晃了晃，流动的金色液体绕着杯沿儿转了一圈，然后一饮而尽。

　　连着灌了几杯，ao3跌跌撞撞地站起身，从怀里抽出几张钞票塞进路过兔女郎的胸口。

　　只有一个媚眼，刚刚就应该狠狠地多掐一把那个看起来就很挺翘的屁股。

　　好不容易摸到洗手间，里面肉体交合的声音让ao3嫌恶地皱眉。

　　过了好一会儿，一个高大的黑发男人洗洗手出来了，临走时还递给了他一个意味不明的眼神。

　　踢开劣质的木门，像是踢开什么带着细菌的感染体，ao3看见一个勉强套着外衣，浑身带着暧昧痕迹的青年扶着墙剧烈地喘息。

　　ao3假装自己可以目不斜视，可他的目光死死粘在青年不断蜿蜒着流下液体的大腿上。

　　lofter注意到了，他抬起头扯出一个笑容“哥哥要试试吗?很便宜。”

　　“多少钱？”声音哑了。

　　lofter比了个数。

　　这价格如果是在ao3还没失业前，倒真不算什么，可偏偏是在今天。

　　假如往前倒个半小时，ao3说不定能把塞进兔女郎胸脯里的那几张拿出来放进眼前人的内裤里，如果他现在穿了的话。

　　没钱当然没法做生意，lofter不太在意地准备告别这个有点窘迫的大叔，但是他看见了其他的东西“哥哥结婚了?”

　　ao3顺着他的目光看见了自己手上的戒指“买来玩儿的小东西，你喜欢?”

　　lofter点点头。

　　“那要用你来换。”ao3提出要求的那一瞬间觉得自己可能真的有点无耻。

　　“好。”熟练地去拽男人的裤子拉链，手被摁住了。

　　“别说你就想在这儿干。”

　　“开房间要钱。”lofter定定地看着他。

　　“那算了。”反正受罪的也不是自己。

　　于是接着没干完的事儿，lofter跪下来拿出男人半立起的东西含在嘴里。

　　被温热口腔包裹住的快感瞬间席卷了ao3的大脑，柔软的舌头顺着柱身上下滑动，吮吸的节奏和力度是新手绝不具备的老练。

　　忍不住按着lofter深深地挺进，唾液混合着顶端溢出的液体顺着白皙的脖颈流入看不见的地方。

　　ao3不受控制地幻想那些液体划过青年被玩弄得红肿挺立的乳头最后滴落在地板上，又或者就停在精巧的锁骨累积在凹陷里……

　　lofter猝不及防地吞下了一大口。

　　“对不起。”ao3有些慌张地从口袋里掏出几张纸想给他擦拭。

　　“没关系。”偏头躲过了，lofter把溅到脸上的那些用袖口抹掉。

　　刚舔弄过自己的这张嘴唇好像红润得有些过分，ao3压抑住想要吻上去的冲动，把青年抱到距离最近的马桶盖上。

　　一条腿被高高地抬起，lofter分不清楚蹭到ao3衣服上的可疑液体是之前被注满的那些，还是刚刚自己射出来的。

　　连扩张都不需要，青年的身体很适合被完整地进入，富余的液体随着前进的动作被一点一点地挤压出来。

　　甜腻而勾人的呻吟声在被顶到某一点时突然拔高，lofter试图摇着腰臀保持快感。

　　“别乱动!”ao3几乎咬着牙齿吐出这几个字。

　　翻浪的臀肉被拍打得透红，掐细的腰挺拱起一道弧度，修长的双腿随着动作上下晃动，脚趾忍耐着欢愉蜷曲。

　　事了，ao3撑着墙放空，半晌抖着手点了根烟。

　　“报酬。”lofter裸着下身，被开拓过度的地方甚至还在吞吐着残存的体液。

　　ao3扭过头不去看他，用尽全身的力气去脱手上那个小小的指环“靠，怎么弄不下来。”

　　终于把那个小东西塞进lofter的手心，ao3骂骂咧咧地走了，留下他一个人对着戒指出神。

　　“这个给你。”

　　石墨拿起戒指摔在地上，扯着lofter的头发把他摁在墙上“被别人搞了一晚上就换回来一个赝品?”

　　“我知道它是假的。”lofter面无表情地把人推开，随便拉了一下滑落在肩膀的外套，进屋“我累了。”

　　石墨空洞地看着被扯落在地板上的几缕黑发，突然发疯一般地扑过去拿起地上那枚戒指，虔诚地印上一个吻。


End file.
